star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 7
Season 7 is confirmed SEASON 7 IS ALSO CONFIRMED TO BE THE FINAL SEASON will take place about 2 years after season 6 filming is currently in progress for episodes 13-16 While script for episodes 1-15 have been written Characters Main Cast main cast will be split into two categories (major and minor) major appearing at least 11 and have bigger story lines and have more screen time while minor appear at least 8 with less story line's and screen time although they will all have more screen time than recurring and guest cast Major Mackenzie Johnson 10/10 Margret Johnson 10/10 Bob Ghaundi 10/10 Random White Girl 10/10 Deekina Duckly 10/10 Anasteshia 10/10 Guian Ghaundi 10/10 Nithin Ghaundi 10/10 Deek 10/10 Marketa 10/10 Skylar Hill 10/10 Mr. Marquina 10/10 Promila Ghaundi 10/10 Brittany 9/10 Mark 9/10 Tori 9/10 Lily 9/10 Scotty Hill 9/10 Julio Mulio Fulio Cazerio 9/10 Juanita 9/10 Ugly Betty 8/10 Zarket 8/10 Little Hot Momacita 8/10 David 8/10 Jordy 8/10 Jake 7/10 Maria 7/10 Minor Anna 8/10 Leslie 8/10 Sam 8/10 Liz Amedao 8/10 Mak Donald 8/10 Rubenito 7/10 Sabrina Amedao 7/10 Melissa 7/10 Erica 7/10 Rudeling (Abby) 7/10 Mason 7/10 Nabia 7/10 Tyquisha 6/10 Mathew 6/10 Shark 6/10 Mrs. Bundarela 4/10 Reccrung Cast ''' Eli The Dog 6/10 Marilyn 4/10 Baby Ghaundi 4/10 Mackin (Baby) 4/10 Jason 3/10 Jackson 2/10 Casper 2/10 Jasmin 2/10 Principal Alyssa 2/10 Baby Scotti 2/10 Marias Mom 2/10 Secretery Shannon 1/10 Principal Lee 1/10 Jessie (Deekina EX-Producer) 1/10 tba '''Guest Cast Julian 1/10 Colin 1/10 Nanny Tunga 1/10 George 1/10 Lady Police Officer 1/10 Carmen 1/10 Lolita 1/10 Tyquisha's Baby(s) 1/10 Arin 0/9 tba Episodes Photos S7 promo pic official.png Screen Shot 2014-12-31 at 12.54.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-25 at 11.56.02 PM.png|anna s7 promo pic Screen Shot 2014-11-26 at 12.16.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-26 at 12.46.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-06 at 12.09.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-06 at 1.01.01 AM.png Trivia 1. Main Characters will be split up in 2 catagories major and minor, major will appear at least 10 times this season and minor at least 7 with everyone to be confirmed for the premiere and finale, so 5 episodes other than thoose at least 2. recurring characters will appear between 2-7 times 3. guest cast will appears 1 time 4. episode 1 was written 10/12/14 5. they are scheduled to film at a marble factory for the premiere and a dance studio for episode 2 6. episode 1 started production 10/18/14 7. parts for 1 and 2 filmed at a factory 10/26/14 8. Parts for 3 filmed 11/1/14 9. episode 3 was written 11/1/14 meaning 2 was written days prior 10. parts for 2 and 3 filmed 11/2/14 11. parts for 2 filmed 11/3/14 12. parts for 1 and a few parts for 3 filmed around a fire 11/3/14 13. almost all of 1, 2 and 3 filmed 11/4/14 14. episode 4 was written 11/7/14 15. parts for 4 and 5 filmed 11/8/14 16. most of the season 7 promo pictures where token 11/8/14 17. episode 1 wrapped 11/8/14 18. Parts for episode 2 filmed at a ballet studio on 11/10/14 19. episode 5 was written 11/13/14 20. Parts for 4 and 6 filmed 11/15/14 21. parts for 4 and 5 filmed 11/17/14 22. episodes 4 and 5 were alterd to opt out scenes involving 2 actors fueding at the moment 23. parts for episodes 4-10 involving promila filmed 11-23-14 24. parts for 4, 5, 6, and 7 filmed 11-24-14 25. episodes 2-6 wraped, almost all of 7, a special scene for 1, and parts for 8 filmed 11-25-14 with scenes involving anna, enrique, and ethan 26. episode 7 was written 11/30/14 27. episode 8 was written 12/1/14 28. scenes for 1,3,8, and 10 involving Baby ghaundi and jason, a scene for 3 involving princpial lee, and scenes and a number for 10 filmed 12/2/14 29. episode 7 wrapped and a part for 8 filmed 12/6/14 and Marcela was there 30. parts for 8 filmed 12/8/14 31. the script for episode 9 was written 12/10/14 32. parts for 8 and 9 filmed 12/15/14 33. episode 10 was written 12/17/14 34. All of Enrique's parts for 8, 9, and 10 were filmed and episode 8 wrapped 12/18/14 35. parts for 9 and 10 filmed 12-22-14 36. episode 11 was written 12-22-14 37. scenes for 11 and 12 involving Enrique's filmed 12-23-14 38. scenes for 12 involving promila filmed 12-25/6-14 39. episode 9 and 10 wrapped and parts for 11 filmed 12-27-14 40. parts for 12 filmed 1-5-15 41. parts for 11,12, and 13 filmed 1-7-15 with enrique 42. 12 wrapped and parts for 13 filmed 1/19/15 43. parts for 13 filmed 1/22/15 44. parts for episodes episode 13 finished and 14-16 filmed with anna and enrique 1/24/15 45. episode 14 wrapped and parts for 15 filmed with ellie 1/26/15 46. parts for 15 filmed 2/2/15 47. most of 15 filmed 2-16-15 48. parts for 16 filmed with promila 2-17-15 49. episode 15 wrapped and parts for 16 and the first scene for the series finale filmed in the snow with enrique 2-24-15 50. the official script for episode 16 was written 2-27-15 51. parts for 16 filmed 3/2/15 52. the rough draft for the series finale started 3/5/15 53. more of episode 17s rough draft was written 3/6/15 54. more of episode 17s rough draft was written 3/7/15 all the current time parts have been written 55. The rough draft finished writing on 3/9/15 at exactly 1:00 pm, leaving nothing more to be written for the series only script final draft and typed final draft. :( 56. The series finale was typed from 3/9/15-3/14/15 and all the cast were supposed to receive typed scripts in portfolios and a cd on the 13th in honor of the 2 year anniversary but neither anna nor and enrique could make it so just ethan, marcela, and taylor are gonna celebratish and the portfolios will be handed out at a later time 57. The typing for the final draft of the series finale finished 3/14/15 at 11:56 pm 58. parts for 16 filmed 3/15/15 59. parts for 16 filmed 3/25/15 Category:Star Category:Season Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Final Season Category:Star Season 7